


just me and you

by knapsackdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Humor and Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, lowercase intentional, my attempt at humor, rated teen for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapsackdreams/pseuds/knapsackdreams
Summary: in which jihoon is ridiculously jealous.





	just me and you

the pair ended their date and walked hand in hand away from the museum. in contrast to the bright sunshine that greeted them a few hours ago when they started the date, the sky was now a beautiful shade of indigo, and a gentle yet cold breeze refreshed the boys from the heated museum.

the cold winter was coming soon, but for now, the boys enjoyed the mild october weather. soonyoung's evening class had been canceled, and it was friday, so jihoon decided it would be a great idea to have a spontaneous date at the art museum near their university.

jihoon had taken time to explore the two new exhibits. he stopped to admire every piece and read the engraved descriptions to learn about the artists and their inspirations.

soonyoung opted to watch his boyfriend instead, and played with his phone every time jihoon was too lost in a piece to humor him.

truthfully, he wasn't one to go to museums in his free time or stare at " _boring pieces of art_ " as he liked to tell jihoon, to which the younger would reply " _it's art soonyoung, i wouldn't expect you of all people to understand."_

still, soonyoung didn't mind accompanying jihoon. the blonde could never get enough of the pink haired boy, and with the two so busy with school and work, time together was becoming rarer.

of course, jihoon realizes soonyoung couldn't possibly care any less about "starry night" by van gogh ( _"you're the only star in my nights baby" "shut up asshole, you're degrading the piece"),_ he still wholeheartedly appreciated the fact that the blonde would came along and act interested, even though he can see soonyoung sneaking pictures of him.

they would probably end up on instagram later, with his handle tagged with more stupid pick up lines. jihoon would never admit they made him blush as he double tapped.

 

_kwonsoon1010_

@leejihoon96 can i pin you up on the wall cause you're a work of art

 

view 1 comment

 

 _leejihoon96_ @kwonsoon1010 they say not to touch the masterpieces idiot ;)

 

it's soonyoung who first breaks the silence. "so how's everything going lately? did you figure out the song you were composing?"

"not yet." jihoon sighs. "but i think i know where i'm going with it. how about you? how are showcase preparations going?"

"pretty good! we still have the whole month left and a lot of the choreography is done already. it's just a matter of learning it for the freshman then we can focus on full rehearsals.” soonyoung says, bursting with pride.

his choreography job took up a lot of time, especially when it was showcase month but he was happy to do what he loved. his favorite times are when jihoon gets off work at his own teaching assistant job in the music department, and trudges back to the dance studio at campus to wait for soonyoung to finish whatever choreography he was working on.

sometimes he would make the tired younger boy dance with him, and damn did they fit well together, like puzzle pieces. bodies moved to the beat as the sun sets, golden and red hues illuminating the studio.

"that's great!" jihoon exclaims, proud of his boyfriend. "what else is new?"

"hmmm... well. oh! i'm going to the latin club's dance next week with seokmin! it should be fun"

jihoon immediately stops in his tracks and frowns. he can already feel his ears getting red and the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"um... excuse me soonyoung… YOU… my BOYFRIEND. are going to a DANCE. with ANOTHER man?!" jihoon proclaimed, making sure to emphasize the points he was really upset about.

soonyoung stood a few steps ahead of jihoon, completely baffled with his mouth hanging open. "jihoon! why are you getting so upset? it's just a fun little dance! you know seokmin is a close friend from math class and he asked me to go with him!"

"close friend?! i don't care kwon soonshit. if you wanted to go to the latin dance so badly why didn't you ask ME to go with you?!"

"baby, please calm down. i didn't even know you wanted to go to the latin dance! why don't you just come with us then?"

"NO!!!!"

soonyoung sighed as he massaged his temples. "listen babe, he knows you're my boyfriend, and he just asked me to go with him for fun! why are you getting jealous?"

"JEALOUS! damn straight i'm jealous soonyoung. you know i hate it when you hang out with other guys."

jihoon was definitely embarrassed over his outburst, but dammit he couldn't help it. whenever he saw soonyoung with his other friends, he felt a twinge of jealousy.

the two only had a few close common friends they hung out with together in their small group. anyone else was outside of jihoon's comfort zone.

now it was soonyoung’s turn to frown.

"that's not even fair jihoon, you don't really have a right to control who i hang out with when i don't do that to you. i don't like seungcheol but i don't say anything when you hangout with him!" he retorted.

he hated that these feelings were coming out now at this moment, after their nice date, and wondered if there were really this many insecurities left in their relationship.

jihoon gasps. ”i don't care if you don't like seungcheol!! he's been my best friend for six years and that isn't changing soonyoung." he then states, sternly. the nerve of his boyfriend was astounding him.

"well what the fuck is the difference between me and seokmin and you and seungcheol?!" soonyoung was getting angry now. he tried to stay calm but jihoon's jealousy was getting the best of him.

"you literally met seokmin last semester!"

"well I'M SO SORRY for FORMING meaningful bonds!" soonyoung yelled sarcastically.

"I'M SORRY TOO!" jihoon fumed, stomping away.

 

\--------

 

"why have you been following me asshole?" jihoon finally stops and looks back at soonyoung, who has been walking a few steps behind him silently for quite some time now.

"um probably because we live in the same dorm complex? geez jihoonie! can you chill out?"

jihoon looks his boyfriend in the eyes and feels sorry for a moment. but would he ever admit it if he was being irrational? ha! never.

"i don't know kwon soonyoung, will you admit you're being wrong and not go to the stupid dance?"

"I DONT KNOW LEE JIHOON, WILL YOU ADMIT YOURE BEING IRRATIONALLY JEALOUS AND LET ME HANG OUT WITH WHOEVER I WANT?"

"I DONT KNOW KWON SOONYOUNG WILL YOU RESPECT ME AS YOUR BOYFRIEND AND NOT HANG OUT WITH PEOPLE I DONT LIKE?"

"I DONT KNOW LEE JIHOON WILL YOU-"

"I DONT KNOW GUYS WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

the two looked up to see their senior and friend, yoon jeonghan yelling from the fifth floor window of his shared dorm floor with jihoon.

"yeah guys can you keep it down please? it's quiet hours after all!" jihoon's resident advisor joshua asked, poking his head out next to jeonghan.

"sorry guys! we're coming in now" jihoon mumbled apologetically.

he swiped his id card and the two headed inside, stepping into the elevator. the ride up is quiet, and jihoon tries not to make a condescending remark about soonyoung’s lazy ass taking an elevator to the second floor. the door opens after a few seconds and the taller boy steps out.

"well bye i guess. don't miss me too much." soonyoung winks and walks away. he still loved teasing his boyfriend no matter what, and figured jihoon would be over the whole dance thing by the time morning rolled around. 

"whatever." jihoon said, rolling his eyes as he pressed the door close button.

truthfully, he _would_ miss soonyoung. he was really in love, which might possibly explain his intense feelings of jealously. it wasn't just with seokmin, but almost everyone he saw soonyoung with.

soonyoung was a likable social butterfly, almost pretty much the opposite of jihoon, who wasn't nearly as social and preferred to hang out with a few close friends instead of a ton of people. his best friends were people he had known for long periods of time, and he found it difficult to make new friends.

so when him and soonyoung finally started dating, jihoon was over the moon. they first met in dance class in their freshman year and gradually became closer, and started hanging out outside of class.

the two essentially had the same interests and hobbies, as they enjoyed binging their favorite anime together, and discussing music, but with opposite personalities.

jihoon already missed soonyoung, feeling sorry about what happened, but more annoyed that soonyoung was out there forming meaningful bonds in the world with people that weren't him.

the elevator door opened on the fifth floor, and jihoon walked towards his dorm. the mini whiteboard on his door was littered with a few messages.

 

" _SEUNGKWAN WAS HERE LOL!!!"_

 

_"hey man i stopped by to work on our project but you were out?? - vernon"_

 

_"when will you suck my dick wonu?"_

 

The last message was clearly left by his roommates boyfriend, mingyu. he erased all of them as he swiped his id card to enter. wonwoo was settled at his desk, in an intense game of overwatch.

"will you ever suck mingyu's dick so he can stop being obnoxious on our whiteboard?" jihoon asked, settling his backpack down.

"oh trust me, i have. he's just being annoying and horny. anyway, where were you? you missed a sick gaming session with seungcheol and gongchan"

"really? aw. i went out with soonyoung since his class was canceled."

"you don't seem too excited. did something happen? did you fight?" wonwoo inquired while adjusting his glasses on his face.

it's like he always knew what went on with jihoon just by looking at him. jihoon was actually grateful for that, as being best friends with his roommate was blessing. the two respected each other's boundaries when it came to having boyfriends over, and were friendly enough together to not only enjoy each other's presence in the shared room, but also on campus with other activities.

jihoon lets out a sigh. "yeah... we did have a fight. but we didn't break up or anything which seems to be a good sign? i just don’t know how i feel about what happened.”

"huh? you fought over who gets to bang which magical girl?"

"NO! ok. so basically we were talking about our day and plans and soonyoung said he was going to the latin clubs dance event... with seokmin!"

"oh heavens no." wonwoo says, rolling his eyes at his pink haired friends dramatic tone.

"i know right! so i told him, what the fuck kwon soonshit. if you're gonna hang out with anyone at some event it should be with me."

"uh huh." wonwoo mumbled, clearly paying more attention to his round of overwatch which still wasn't done.

"so i told him to stop hanging out with people who aren't me, basically."

"right." the bespectacled boy states while finally looking up. "so your incredible jealousy almost ruined your perfectly fine relationship?"

"excuse me wonu-"

"you're excused."

jihoon rolled his eyes before continuing. "-i did no such thing. i just told my boyfriend simply and firmly what i expect from him in our relationship, which is utmost loyalty and devotion."

they were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "knock knock!! it's seungcheol!!" the voice called out.

"there you are!" jihoon exclaimed while opening the door and falling into the older boys arms.

"whoa. this is rare!" seungcheol grins, but doesn't fail to embrace the smaller boy back. "i forgot my wallet here! by the way, you were out with soonyoung today? i heard japanese class got canceled from junhui."

"yup.. and i was just telling wonwoo about our little quarrel." jihoon laments.

"yeah i know, i think i heard some bits and pieces through the door. basically you were being a jealous asshole?"

"you got it!" wonwoo laughs with a thumbs up at seungcheol.

"fuck you guys." jihoon breathes out from where his face was still hiding in seungcheols chest.

seungcheol glances down at his best friend. "i think everything will be okay. just apologize."

jihoon gasps and looks up at seungcheol, clearly appalled that his own best friend, practically brother, would even suggest such a thing. "WHAT? i thought you were on my side!"

jihoon separates himself from the boy and throws his wallet at him. "why did you even come back for your empty wallet? take your broke ass and go."

 

\--------

 

“..and so that's why jihoon is mad at me!” soonyoung finished telling the tale to his friends, taking the time before class started to fill them in.

"hmmm... in a way i guess i can understand why he's jealous. his boyfriend is going to a dance with another boy! but that doesn't mean he can control who you hang out with." junhui offered his input.

"i agree. why don't you just talk to him in a civil way and see what's actually bothering him?" minghao inputs.

the two chinese boys were two of soonyoung's closest friends. they sat together on the first day of beginners japanese and since then immediately clicked. from then on the trio always took class together and enjoyed each other's presence and practice in learning the language.

"i mean... i think he's being unfair. he's just gonna have to accept i have other friends! i'm definitely still going to that dance" soonyoung exclaims.

"mr. kwon. do you have something to add to the class?" his professor asked in japanese. soonyoung hadn’t even noticed that class started already!

"no ma'am... sorry!" he bowed and apologized as his friends snickered at him.

 

\--------

 

the day of the dance had arrived, and soonyoung was on his way to his boyfriends dorm. he figured they had let their little fight go on long enough, and wanted to be the first to break the silence. heaven knows how his little pink haired lover can hold a grudge. they hadn't texted the entire week, with jihoon only sending him one snapchat a day to keep their streak going.

 _"well at least he has enough decency to not end our 157 day streak."_ soonyoung thought to himself. on the bright side it meant jihoon wasn't completely mad at him.

the door was propped open, and wonwoo was inside cleaning his side of the dorm.

"hey wonwoo! what's up?"

"hey! just doing some cleaning. are you looking for jihoon? he finally headed down to your dorm to apologize. let me guess, you wanted to talk to him too?”

"yeah... i wanted to talk to him. i miss my pudding pop." soonyoung mumbles sadly.

"errr..your pudding... anyway, bye!" wonwoo finished, closing the door shut. he didn't have time for his roommate and his boyfriends issues today, joshua was up his ass for having a messy room.

but he did admit he was happy for the two working out their issues finally. jihoon had been moping around and hadn't left the room for the whole week, and it had taken a serious toll on his and mingyu's sex life.

soonyoung headed back down the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor. he was impressed jihoon wanted to apologize. he knew firsthand now how the younger boy was stubborn as hell.

he spots a familiar head of pink hair, which had now faded into a lighter shade, walking down the hallway. 

"jihoonie!! wait up!!" soonyoung called out, jogging slightly to catch up.

"oh...hey. i was just headed to yours... can we talk for a bit?" jihoon asked with a whisper. he was upset their little fight had gone blown out of proportion because of him.

"yeah of course, shall we sit outside?"

 

\--------

 

the pair had been sitting silently for quite some time on the benches outside, watching the squirrels chase each other and climb up trees.

jihoon is the first one to break the silence.

"umm...so soonyoung... i just wanted to...say...sorry." the last word lost in a mumble.

"huh? you wanna say what?"

"sorry..."

"i can't hear you pudding pop! speak up!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I SAID IM SORRY"

"that's more like it!" soonyoung giggled. he sure loved teasing his boyfriend and had to make up for a whole week of teasing.

"listen. i thought about it a lot and talking to seungcheol and wonwoo helped me realize i guess maybe there could be a very minuscule and slight possibility that if you squint you would think i was being irrationally jealous." the younger muttered.

he could feel himself turning red again, as talking about feelings wasn't exactly his strong suit. he was better off writing out his thoughts in his journal, or turning them into lyrics for his music, where it was a lot more natural for him.

"well good thing i was squinting then! also, seungcheol said that? maybe he isn't so bad after all!" soonyoung exclaimed. truthfully, it's not that he doesn't like seungcheol. the way his boyfriend talks about him fondly and spends time with him fondly and hugs him fondly just gets on his nerves. he wanted all of his lovers fond dammit!

“of course he isn’t bad! he’s been my best friend since forever.”

“yeah well, seokmin isn’t bad either and he might even be my newly declared best friend!”

jihoon sighs. “i know he isn’t a bad guy! it’s just… i guess… i was afraid of losing you.”

and whoop! there it is. the final blow and one liner that made jihoon's insecure heart flip.

soonyoung's gaze softened. "babe listen, _you're_ my boyfriend. not seokmin or junhui or minghao, or the guys from dance. you'll always be my number one, but you need to understand i have other friends and want to spend time with them too, just like you do!"

“i guess you’re right love. i should have trusted you more. sorry for yelling and calling you kwon soonshit and not snapping you and ignoring-”

soonyoung laughs. “it’s okay pudding pop! i’m sorry for not hearing you out too. i guess we both handled this badly huh? it’s okay, we’re still learning! and from now on we’ll have more trust in each other and respect each others friends.” he finishes while pulling his boyfriend in for a hug.

“agreed. i love you.” jihoon breathes out against soonyoungs chest.

“i love you too.” soonyoung smiles, and leans down to kiss his lover.

jihoon smiles and returns the kiss, feeling his chest flutter stupidly crazy and his heart pound. 

jihoon is the first to break the kiss. "well love, you'd better get going! don't you have a dance to get ready for tonight?" he inquired soonyoung.

"nah. seokmin and i decided not to go."

jihoon's eyes widened in surprise. "huh?! what do you mean?! you guys shouldn't not go just because of me! go out and have fun i want you to go!"

“nah, we’re gonna bail cause professor assigned a math test tomorrow"

soonyoung winced as a pinecone made contact with his forehead, flung by the one and only lee jihoon.

"asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> -thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
